dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Captain Pikachu
Welcome to the Talk page of ! Hello , Please create your own section, using Heading 2 or 3 and please make sure to include your signature/username or just add 4 tildes ~~~~ at the end when leaving a message. Thanks CaptainPikachu Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Captain Pikachu, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Captain Pikachu'page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bond em7 (Talk) 15:48, July 7, 2012 Talk Page Start Sorting 'TemptingTemptress 16:30, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello I'm Kira! From the looks of it no one has told you that you can make a template for your word bubble making a little easier to post. I can show you how, if you'd like. Király I would use the bubble you already have. Király From now on you can copy and paste the text above. I keep a copy of mine on my user page. If you want to change it simply go to Your template page and hit edit. If you add more characters or want bubbles for your owl or another pet. Just let me or Bond know and we can add them for you. Király I reply I reply back to Alex on the deatheaters unite roleplay wiki.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 11:46, July 21, 2012 (UTC) your edit to Uno Zerga I am no sure what happened but my page for Uno Zerga has you in the history. Please do not edit my character pages. Thank Kirá (talk) 22:11, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Alex Longbottom Cap, I'm looking at this character of yours, and there are some important spelling mistakes. Would it be OK if I correct them? Alex Jiskran 14:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC) hey Cap. In order for me to sort your charrie ( Forum:Suman_Patil ) i am going to need more history. tnx and have a good day Parchment100pxQuill and Ink 01:01, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Adult Sorting 15:57, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Award 09:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC) MoM Cap, please don't add to the MoM Key P or L categories - these are ONLY places and people the Minister feels are key, and that makes it my decision. Thanks, Alex Jiskran 07:59, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Testing You seem to test word bubbles on random articles. Some people don't like what you are doing. So, can you please test on your own pages or create a sandbox. Danke! 12:13, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Quidditch User:TemptingTemptress has adopted the character of Lupa so Dean will not be needed further in the match. He will though be needed on next terms team so keep roleplaying him around. --~Peislandgal (talk) 05:32, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Award(My Best Award Ever) 09:40, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Blogs Hi Captain, I'd like to let you know that your blog 'hi' and your blog 'Sorry for my Inactivity' are in breach of our blog policy for the following reason: "You should not have posts like "Ginny is Hot" or "I like Harry Potter" or "Hi" or "I am _______, meaning you should have posts with a legitimate amount of content, and for the technically minded, 275 bytes or higher." All your other blogs meet this requirement, meaning your other two are still standing. In the future, make sure your blog has at least 2-3 lines before publication, as the topics you had we 100% fine, we just need you to have a bit more content on them. I'd like to thank you for your continued participation and dedication to the , and we hope you continue to role-play here in the future. Thanks, Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 13:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Characters Adult Sorting 10:57, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Kirá (talk) Hey Cap, I see you (or at least your posts) around all the time. :) Your welcome for the bubble help back when you were new. It was my pleasure, always glad to help. Kirá (talk) Category and movement Thanks for the category info, Cap. You really shouldn't, however, send one character to so many different places at the same time. Sometimes, a couple, or maybe even three, but Alex is, right now, in 5 or 6. Alex Jiskran 10:50, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Thanks, Cap, Sadly, "Healist" is not an English or HP word, Cap. Alex Jiskran 14:29, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Categories Cap, I must ask you to stop creating so many categories. We don't need "Shops", we have "Shop" already. Please don't add more. Alex Jiskran 15:11, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh so helpful Kira As long as you ask Cap, I'll try my best to help. If I can't, I'll find someone who can. Kirá (talk) New pic? I like the new pic, Cap! Why r u changing it sooooo much,though??(I really liked the gryffindor one) Teaching You're requesting to teach charms, which is one of the most essential classes. I want to make sure you understand that it will need to be kept updated often, and will take some time. Also, Peislandgal also wants to teach the younger years, so you will be teaching 5th-7th Years unless you talk with Peis and work it out. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:35, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Not until after you've been at Hogwarts for a while, and then maybe. Also, the next school year begins on Oct 1st. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:12, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Heaven Papakonstantinou If this was who you meant, (I forgot about her) you should go to her page. The school is supposed to be closed for summer. -Community Message- "...please roleplay your students at Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade etc, but not as Hogwarts, or in the classrooms etc, as they will be 'Closed'." Freja 13:30, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorting 17:04, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Flourish and Blotts Hey Cap, I noticed you talked to me at Flourish and Blotts. Next time please look for the header that says (Colin and Twila) meaning it's just us role-playing. It's ok though, but please hurry and Reply on there so me and Twila can carry on our conversation. Thanks. Sorry Im such a complainer. Colin687 19:10, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Colin687 I'd like to rp but unfortunately, I can't because I need to get of the computer now. I'm really sorry for my bad timing.Eievie (talk) 14:38, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Steve Shunpike and more This character is mine, Cap, and trust me, he's fine. Everything about him and his char page is planned and has been discussed with various Bcrats and Admins, so he really is OK. We already have the "Graduated Character" category, so we really don't need "Former Student" as well. Please don't keep creating new categories without asking Admins or Bcrats first. I'm working hard to reduce the number, and simplify the system. Thanks, Alex Jiskran 16:08, September 17, 2012 (UTC) : Already explained this to cap on chat. :) 16:10, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Teaching I'm just posting this to let you know I'm still assuming you would like to teach charms this year, and will be resposible for updateing the class and such. If that's not the case, please let me know. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:48, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Augustus Potter Cap, I have deleted your "Atrium" entry because he IS NOT an Auror - at least, not yet. You have to submit an Auror Admission Test, and only when that is Approved is he an Auror. You cannot just throw a new char into mix without the Auror Head (Tanis Nyt) or the Minister's (Einar Faris) approval. If you seriously want him to become an Auror, you will need to specify his high NEWT grades. Alex Jiskran 08:59, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Classes Yes, classes will begin tomorrow. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:44, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Charms If you could add your 5th-7th year charms homework to the list and make sure you cross examine what you plan on teaching with the GLE's. Looking foreward to teaching with you. --~Peislandgal (talk) 15:42, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes my homework is all assigned already. --~Peislandgal (talk) 00:35, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Freja Please let me set up customized welcome page code for you. It is completely obvious that you are using mine, I have no problem with that because mine is the original welcome code with a few edits made specifically for me. i am only sending you this owl because the code you are using was made for me and I am a female which explains all the pink and cursive. Would you mind if I created something for you that was more Gryffindor or atleast more boyish? Mostly using Red and Gold or even blues and blacks. Please owl me and let me know if you are interested. Freja 05:20, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for letting me fix it. You didn't say blue or red so I went with red. If you don't like it let me know. I will happily change/fix whatever it is that you would like me too. (I think it looks much better not pink.) Freja 15:19, October 15, 2012 (UTC) RP Hi Cap. Who was I supposed to post as at the Covered Bridge? (with Dean, Uli and Clove) Belle Linda 01:14, November 10, 2012 (UTC) : Did you want to RP with just your char Dean and one of mine? Belle Linda 19:18, November 10, 2012 (UTC) : :I guess next time you are on have a look at my chars and let me know who you want to RP with I only have 3 students Lee or Chris and/or Caly. Belle Linda 02:04, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back! Welcome Back, Cap! Please call me Foot. I hope you enjoy your time back. :D 16:42, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Arthur Sorting Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 Category:Sigs 03:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Isabella Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 Category:Sigs 04:11, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cap are Darius and Freya still going out? Welcome Back Welcome back, Cap! Kirá (talk) Hey Cap! Long time no see. Are you gonna hang around for a while or just popping by? Kirá (talk) 08:42, January 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Adult Sorting Your character has been approved. Congratulations! If you need any help, message me on my my talk page. Have Fun! Junior Assistant You'll have to talk to Bry, Cap, as his char Brandon Smith is now the Minister. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 01:34, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Back, again? Cap, Cap, Cap. You told me you were back like 2 months ago. Then you disappeared. :( Missed you buddy. Pick one of your chars and let's RP whenever you can? Okay? Glad to hear your back, hope you stick around. Kirá (talk) 06:41, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Archive The page is full. I gotta archive all the old RP's. Kirá (talk) 09:11, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Daww, cute You want Darius to be Trinity's BF? :3 That is so cute. I think she might technically be older than him though. The school year is over and she is officially a Hogwarts Graduate. That a problem? Kirá (talk) 09:23, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Do you usually go around kissing girls you just met? Totally up to you buddy, you gotta make the first move. Kirá (talk) 09:38, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Too many people. I don't want to have to archive that too. West Tower Battlements instead. Kirá (talk) 10:03, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Can you come on chat with me? Kirá (talk) 10:16, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Set up I'm on my phone, so my posts will take longer. You set up a section and I'll try my best to keep up with you. Frejah Owl Me 14:27, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorting Congratulations! Your character has been sorted into Gryffindor! Award (In anticipation) Congratulations! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 08:31, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Match Please remember to post at the http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Quidditch_Match:Hufflepuff_VS_Slytherin_-_Apr_08 Quidditch Match with Alex. Thanks! Quidditch When you post on matches, Cap, you MUST use words like 'attempt', 'try', 'hope to' or 'look to'. Your declarations are technically godmodding, which is against DARP policy. Please, in Quidditch or combat, use these terms. Alex Jiskran 16:08, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :D Aww thanks for your owl Cap. I'll sure bear that in mind, thank-you :) CrimsonPhoenix92 (talk) 12:23, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Chars Demetria, sure. Avril is in the middle of an rp and is about to be taken. Bea Is Boss cuz she is the BOMB 12:37, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Cap! Quidditch Match Please post with your Slytherin Quidditch team member on the current match. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 22:12, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Characters and pages Cap, please, when you have a basic idea for what could be a char, put it in your Sandbox, don't create pages for such as Rick Mukherjee, who has no shape, detail or function as a char. Forums should only be submitted for chars who have a purpose, and whom you will RP actively. Alex Jiskran 10:54, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Duty Thanks Cap, that is nice of you to say but this is more of my Head of House duty than it is RB duty. By the way, you still didn't post. When you do, post in the Locker Room section before you post on the match. Please make sure to do both. Thanks again! ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 19:39, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Gryffindor Can you post with your Gryffindor Character on the above match as well?--~Peislandgal (talk) 22:14, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch Match:Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff - May 20 Is Darius able to attend this match? Also can you link me to his character page, it somehow got deleted from the team list. --~Peislandgal (talk) 01:03, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Juliet can date your character. Message me later! Theawesomeperson202 (talk) 13:03, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Juliet Ash Sure! Juliet can date your character! Message me later! Theawesomeperson202 (talk) 13:05, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Madame Malkin's Dean's a student still, isn't he, Cap? So, he couldn't be a full employee, only a Category:Summer Shop Employee. Alex Jiskran 08:29, June 16, 2013 (UTC)